


Кракены

by Asvang



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Не то чтобы Эурон считал Яру настоящей, весомой угрозой. Он устранил бы её за десять, в крайнем случае двадцать минут задорного, кровавого боя. И всё же – он не был слеп, и он видел: не за красивые глаза орава моряков пустилась за ней в Миэрин. За красивые глаза девкам засаживают по самые гланды - но никак не венчают их королевами Железных Островов.





	Кракены

Эурон Грейджой мог сколько угодно поклоняться своей гордыне, но никогда не позволял ей ослепить себя. Те, кто совершил подобную ошибку, либо гнили в могилах, либо покоились на дне морском, зачастую – не без его помощи. О, нет, Эурон Грейджой умел не только смотреть, но и видеть – и лишь благодаря этому его судна всё ещё бороздили бескрайние солёные просторы. Лишь благодаря этому его флот внушал ужас во всех концах Вестероса, и легенды о нём передавались из уст в уста не только в рыбацких деревеньках, но и в крупных северных городах, где о море знали разве что понаслышке. А может, чем Семеро не шутят, о нём распускали слухи и на Эссосе, откуда прибыла самонадеянная девчонка Таргариенов.

Прибыла, прихватив с собой его племянников-предателей и добрую половину его, Эурона, кораблей, которые те вероломно – хотя и ловко, в этом им отказать было нельзя, – увели прямиком у него из-под носа. Вот тут, Эурон готов был покаяться, он проглядел, но в итоге получилось даже забавно: _почти_ как он предполагал с самого начала – с тех пор, как прикончил своего никчёмного братца. Бесхребетный сынок Бейлона свалил, поджав то немногое, что осталось у него между ног, а дочурка – ещё с детства настырная, чересчур волевая, мельтешащая, – стала проблемой, надоедливой занозой в заднице. Даже до того, как ублюдок Болтона отрезал Теону его достоинство, яйца у Яры были больше и крепче, чем у него – и не только у него, но и у некоторых других железнорождённых. Вслух Вороний Глаз это никогда бы не произнёс, и всё же – Яре следовало отдать должное.

Не то чтобы Эурон считал её настоящей, весомой угрозой. Он устранил бы её за десять, в крайнем случае двадцать минут задорного, кровавого боя. И всё же – он не был слеп, и он видел: не за красивые глаза орава моряков пустилась за ней в Миэрин; не за сногсшибательные ножки её хотели избрать королевой Железных Островов. За глаза и ножки девкам засаживают по самые гланды, но никак не вручают им меч, замок, корону и _власть_. Он видел: Яра ещё молода и, хотя участвовала во многих сражениях, ей не достаёт опыта. Зато здравомыслия, этого убийцы веселья, у неё с избытком. Однако через пару-тройку лет, когда она заматереет, окончательно пропитается ядовитой водой, обрастёт панцирем и обзаведётся длинными, гибкими, смертоносными щупальцами – о, она будет уже не «проблемой». Катастрофой. Такой же, как он сам, Эурон Грейджой.

Единственное достоинство Бейлона заключалось в том, что он не дал её таланту пропасть зря. В иных обстоятельствах Эурон славно испытал бы его на прочность. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Яру нужно было стереть с лица земли. Утонувший Бог с радостью примет такую жертву – хотя, если честно, Эурону было даже немного жаль. Порезвиться бы с ней подольше!

Из всех его родственников она единственная чего-то стоила.

Соскакивая на палубу её – его – корабля, Эурон Вороний Глаз жадно вдыхает запах пылающей древесины, металла и страха, слизывает с губ густую горькую кровь. Кровь везде – заливает доски, застывает у него на руках и одежде, ловит всполохи пламени на лезвии секиры. Море превращается в Седьмое Пекло: всюду – крики, вой, исступлённые вопли поверженных, хрипы задыхающихся полумертвецов; горят палубы, горят паруса, горит всё, как если бы кто-то выдохнул на них беспощадный огонь – но здесь нет драконов, нет их хвалёной матери. Есть лишь Эурон Грейджой, идущий вперёд, пока вокруг колют, режут, свежуют, вспарывают тех, кто должен был быть на его стороне. Он идёт, скалясь, играючи вонзая оружие в тех, кто встаёт у него на пути. Есть Эурон Грейджой, и никто не спасёт от него подлых перебежчиков, ринувшихся под юбку дотракийской шлюхи.

Судно оседает в пучину с отчаянным стоном; Эурон Грейджой утаскивает его в бездну, опутывая щупальцами – топит и крошит, как в первый и последний раз.

Племянница стоит у штурвала, и тени – столь же чёрные, насколько ярок огонь, – пляшут в её бешеном, ненавидящем взгляде. Её волосы кажутся алыми, с меча струями течёт горячая кровь железнорождённых – её товарищей, её собратьев. Она тяжело дышит и смотрит на него – прямо, зло, не отворачиваясь; даже руки не дрожат.

Она – как добротно закалённая сталь.

Эурон ревёт так, что дерёт глотку:

– Поцелуй дядюшку!

И чувствует, как ещё не окрепшие, но юркие щупальца второго кракена обвиваются вокруг его сапог и упрямо тащат _вниз_.


End file.
